1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having an electrical connector and a printed circuit board electrically connected with the electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products are required to be miniaturized more and more. Therefore, a connector assembly assembled in the electronic product is required to occupy a space as small as possible in the electronic product. The connector assembly includes a printed circuit board and an electrical connector. However, the electrical connector and the printed circuit board are assembled together traditionally by locating the electrical connector on a surface of the printed circuit board. This causes the connector assembly to occupy a larger space in the electronic product so that the electronic product is unfavourable to be miniaturized. Therefore, a connector assembly capable of miniaturizing the electronic product in size largely is required.